Despair
by Makorra
Summary: Something goes horribly wrong that caused the toddler Lloyd on the edge of dying. Mystery remains as Lloyd survives and was found by the half-elf Raine and her infant brother. Kratos was broken and the Cruxis leader, Lord Yggdrasill, had his own plan to carry out. An experiment, to be more precise.
1. Despair

_It's been a year since I started writing again. And yes, let's say I deleted all my previous stories. I remember my first fanfic ever being a Tales of Symphonia one. But sadly, I deleted it. Now, years later I don't get why I did that to myself D:_

* * *

**Chapter 01: Despair**

* * *

_..Mother.. how long has it been_?

She wondered sadly as she stared at the coming forest ahead of her. A thunderstorm brew and rain brutally dripped down her soft cheeks as the infant boy she was carrying with her, started the cry. Quickly, out of sisterly love she cuddled her brother and tried to calm him down.

"Shhh, Genis. It's just a storm, we'll be okay." Raine mused, gently rocking her brother back and forth. The half elf continued her walk into the dark forest. It was probably due to the bad weather that it looked frightening to the ten-year old Raine.

She swallowed for a moment before deciding to look for a safe place to take shelter. Walking quietly as fast as her legs could take her while examining the area. Bricks, grass and lots of trees, mountains and plants. Her vision couldn't reach far because of the worsening weather and the fact that it was night. She'd managed to find a useful place inside of a very large tree. A big hole on the back of the tree made it possible for them to hide there until the storm was over.

Raine coated the infant half-elf in a pair of small blue blankets that magically appeared out one of her pockets, before laying Genis down on the soft soil.

Making sure everything went quickly was her first priority at the moment. As it always had been. Danger, was lurking on the side lines and after everything that had happened, Raine had learned that by now. She reached for her backpack and emerged with a very large tree-colored blanket and some strong kind of rope, covering the opening. Animals and other creatures knew children were a very good catch which meant she had to do everything she could to erase their traces. Raine only hoped Genis would stay calm for the night, otherwise their cover would be blown very easily.

An hour passed and Genis was sound asleep. Raine smiled as she gazed over at the only life-form that she could consider her only family member around. Her brother was really growing up fast. Silver locks already bursting out and Raine couldn't help but see herself in Genis. She decided to sleep for a bit and pressed her small body onto the ground. Until–

**_!_**

Startled as she was, Raine quickly arose from the ground and looked up, hoping there was no creature that had been spying on them. It seemed there was no crazy-blood thirsty animal around and Raine relaxed a bit.

She secretly wondered if she should take a look. Now that she had time to think about it, it certainly didn't sound like an animal or any of that kind..

All of a sudden, Raine stiffened at the cry of something – another life form. It sounded like a child and it was crying hard as the sound came closer.

She took a glance over at Genis who was fast asleep before reaching for the blanket that covered their cover. Raine peeked outside. There wasn't much to see because after all, it was dark. But she heard footsteps. Running footsteps. Someone was carrying the crying child.

"Lemme go! Mommy! Daddy!"

She swallowed discretely and seemed to be troubled. The toddler was being taken away from his parents and against her will, Raine slowly stepped out of their hidden shelter and ran after the cry. But not before taking her magic staff with her. This was crazy, why was she doing this?

When she momentarily closed her eyes, Raine's flooded with memories she'd spent so long trying to repress. _Mommy and daddy_.. her thoughts drifted back to her own parents, her father that died right in front of her eyes, being killed by soldiers. And her mother who casted her away to this new world called Sylverant..

Her eyes snapped open. "Let him go!" Raine yelled and jumped out of the bushes, holding her magic staff ready to attack.

She could make out a tall man, a warrior perhaps as she inspected the clothes of the man. His full body was covered in armor and Raine felt scared for a moment. Why in the world would she put herself in a situation like this? Bringing not only her but Genis is danger as well.

"Who's there" the man's voice called out sternly as he sheathed his sword.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the, what she could make out now, boy chirped out. The mysterious swordfighter held the toddler by his coat and swung him uncontrollably back and forth causing the child to whimper.

Raine held out her staff and prepared for the attack. She knew some spells other than healing but it wouldn't cause that much of a damage. She cursed herself while glaring at the man. "I won't let you cause harm to that boy!"

"Oh? A hum– no.. a mere half elf child." the man mumbled to himself. "I'll make you a deal little kid, you get out of here right now and I will cause you no harm, after all we're both half-elfes."

Raine blinked for a moment. A half-elf? This clad in armor was a half-elf? Well, she did feel a stutter of the mana around her once she felt his presence.. Raine quickly shook her head and turned to the half-elf. "N-no, I don't want you to hurt him! You're separating him from his mom and dad!" _like I was separated_. She mentally added.

The mysterious figure 'hmpfed' for a moment before throwing the boy against a nearby tree.

"Fine, but first things first. I need to finish my job after all." He muttered as Raine's eyes widened. What in the world was this half-elf thinking? The boy was human and she knew the fact that most half-elves hated humans – but still, this one was a mere child!

Recollecting herself before looking at the toddler who by now remained unconscious against a tree she asked coolly, "What job?" while inwards she freaked out like crazy.

He smirked. "It's not something for little kids like you to know" the silhouette pulled his sword back in his hilt before reaching for his backpack and took out some kind of shining object. More like a bottle of some kind, yet not a bottle. Raine felt her heart pound as she inspected the object in the shady night sky and felt the urge to go all crazy as she looked at the what seemed like an old ancient object. But reminded herself to keep calm, after all she had no idea what the intention was of this half-elf.

"W-what is that?" she quietly asked.

"You're quite the asking maniac, huh?" he smirked before turning to the boy, the unconscious toddler. "Just watch. I'll be taking away part of this filthy human's mana." A greenish glow surrounded the boy's body and Raine could feel the shift in the toddlers' mana as the green-colored glow flowed it's way into the mans 'bottle' before disappearing again.

"But why would you do that – you can't just murder a human! He's only.."

Raine gasped. Taking away someone's mana was very dangerous. The lower the mana of a life-form the closer to death that person is. And it'll be even more worsened and quicker for a mere child.

"Orders" The half-elf interrupted, leaning his head against a tree behind him, before putting the bottle-like thing with mana back in his back-pack.

Raine blinked. "Orders? By whom?"

"Like I told you before, it is none of your business." The man gazed at the tree behind the bushes and Raine cursed herself.

Of course! If the half-elf felt her presence then he most likely felt Genis' as well. Her hands tightened around her staff as she stared at their shelter but the half-elf turned his gaze back at her.

"I have no intention of hurting you, after all we're fellow half-elves. Also, do whatever you'd like to do with that human, he won't last long anyway." He mumbled before taking his leave. Raine kept her gaze at the half-elf. Shock and anger all on her face before she turned and ran toward the dying toddler.

* * *

It's been a whole week. And suddenly, a groan. The toddler twitched before opening his eyes. Revealing russet eyes as he curiously looked around of him. He did not know where he was and whimpered quietly. There was grass – lot's of grass to be exact with like literally no trees around him at all. Before wondering why the thought of tree's came to his mind he suddenly noticed a figure. A blurry view of white hair. His gaze followed swiftly, his small feet and knees silent upon the ground.

"How are you? Don't move too much, you'll hurt yourself." Raine said, figuring he was scared of her.

"What's your name?"

Breathing shakily, he turned his frightened eyes up at her. But she merely looked down at him with sympathy and a comforting smile.

"L-Lloyd.." As he said his name, Lloyd scrambled to his feet. Before falling back on the soft grass again. Raine quickly grabbed the toddler by his arms and gently pushed the boy on the soft grass.

"M-My legs are not working. I can't walk!" Lloyd tried to get up again but the silver haired half-elf pressed her soft hands on the toddlers' shoulders.

"Calm down Lloyd, it's not permanent." Raine bit her lips, her tired eyes scanning the boy. "the only thing you need to do is rest. I also – need some rest.." she mumbled as she stumbled a few paces back. Her head slightly lifted.

"But what about–" Lloyd stopped, completely ignoring the tired stranger. His eyes widening as he remembered. "what about daddy and mommy?! Where are they?"

Raine trembled a bit. "..Y-You need to rest first, we'll search for your parents after you're healed. We won't get far if you're not being able to walk, so please rest."

Lloyd gazed at Raine for a while, before finally nodding. His expression was as sad as she once had. And seeing that look made Raine's stomach twitch in pain again.

In fact, in the week the brunette had been unconscious, she desperately tried to find any traces of the parents of the boy as she had placed Genis and Lloyd in a small hut high in the trees that she had made herself.

But yet there was no sign of his parents. What she did find however was something horrific, as Raine_ **recalled the memories..** _

Back then she was still completely worn out by the many attempts of healing the brunette, Lloyd. But decided that it was best to start searching for his parents immediately before they would leave him.. And so Raine searched, only to find many corpses of dead people dressed in armor. She remembered how she almost collapsed at seeing all those dead people and quickly turned around. There was absolutely no way Lloyds' parents were alive. They were most likely murdered by those armored men or were one of the people in armor, although she doubted that. The corpses around of her were all half-elves and the brunette was human.

Another thing that came to her mind was at how Lloyd managed to stay alive for so long after his mana had being drained from his body. When Raine first reached out to him she felt him weakening quickly. But somehow, for some unreasonable explanation Lloyd seemed to stay alive. And that in combination with Raines' every minute healing spell caused the toddler to survive the attack, but only barely.  
**_  
Back to reality_**

Lloyd looked at her, wearily, he asked. "What is your name?"

Raine snapped out of her trance before meeting his gaze. "My name is Raine, oh, and this is my younger brother Genis." She smiled gently as she took some paces back, grabbing the infant Genis who by now was still wrapped in the old dusty blankets from a week ago before showing him to Lloyd.

"Woah! He's so small!" Lloyd chirped and Raine laughed, the brunette himself was small if she had to compare herself with him. That caused her the urge to question him.

"Hey Lloyd, how old are you. Do you know that?"

Lloyd stared up in confusion, obviously startled by the question. "Umm, three.."

Raine smiled. "That means you're two years olde than Genis. I'm ten years old." She said while ruffling her hands through Genis' hair.

Lloyd blinked at this. "Are you like a mommy and daddy?"

"What made you think like that?"

Lloyd reasoned. "Well, daddy always plays with my hair and we watch stars together – and mommy takes care of me too.." Thinking about them caused Lloyd to grief and whimper softly. Tears slowly dripping down his cheeks before it reached the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could've done something about it.."

"About what?" Lloyd asked curiously. "Mommy and daddy are looking for me now, right? We are gonna look for mommy and daddy after I can walk again?"

Raine bit her lip and forced herself to look at Genis who she held tightly before speaking up again, her throat hoarsened as she explained. "Lloyd.. please understand. Your parents are dead – they're gone and you won't be able to see them again.." she hoped the boy understood as she said the most horrible line she'd ever wished she hadn't said.

* * *

Yggdrasil smirked as he had happily welcomed Kratos back to Cruxis. The angel was pleased but sensed turmoil and grief in Kratos. After all, he once underwent the very same thing. Not that he actually felt pity for him – but he understood. Anna was dead. That filthy human woman who became Kratos' impetus to betray him. Finally having her out of the way – he'd gotten back what he so desperately needed. Kratos, the one who is the very seal of Origin.

The smirk that covered his face didn't fade. It was pitiful though, that the infant Lloyd had died as well. If Kratos only knew that the boy could have survived. Had he not have let one of his men take at least a half of the toddlers' mana. Or taken him away from his dying mother, who tried all in her pitiful power she had left to grab onto the boy and protect him from the intruder. He had heard.

Heh, no there was no way the toddler could have survived. With less than a hand full of mana the boy would've probably been dead within the ten minutes that would have past after they sucked out the mana – which would be of use to both him.. and to Kratos, perhaps as well.

**Please let me know what you think! ^^**


	2. Shock

_Wow, thank you **so much** for the reviews! They really made me happy as I had not thought this would get any reviews at all.. Alright, onto the next chapter, shall we_

* * *

**Chapter 02: Shock**

* * *

Lloyd looked out of the window, out towards the sky. He slowly watched the clouds drifting by while quietly running his fingers through his chocolate spikey hair. Today marked the ten years of living with the Sages and well, this meant his birthday would be celebrated today as well.

Lloyd broke his gaze that peered through the open sky and stretched some. He was not a morning person, especially not when there's school standing on your schedule.

"Happy thirteenth birthday Lloyd!"

"Thanks Genis." The brunette smirked and turned to the oh-so familiar voice of the young half-elf, who stood at the opening of their room.

"So have you got me something cool?"

Genis' smile dropped instantly and was replaced by that of annoyance which Lloyd was well aware of.

The brunette moaned, letting his arms flutter down in disappointment. "Awhh man, and here I thought you would finally bring me some really cool swords."

Gazing over at his wooden swords at the back of his room. They were old and rusty. Well that was only to be expected, since those were Lloyd's first swords after all. His _sister_ – Raine managed to buy some on their journey by a local store and gave it to Lloyd. He remembered.

Lloyd chuckled as he recalled the look Raine gave him when he asked for two instead of one, because he was so sure it would make him stronger.

The birthday brunette snapped out of his trance once the half-elf spoke. "Lloyd, are you still into that? Real swords are dangerous! Sis would never agree on that."

"Maybe you should start reading more books for once and show her you are capable of doing something else other than playing with swords." Genis said and mumbled something along the line of himself 'being smarter and wiser than Lloyd when he's the younger one'.

Lloyd, though, didn't took this as a serious insult as he knew all too well Genis was just teasing him.

"C'mon, sis already makes me read two books a week! Sometimes I feel like my head's gonna explode. I have to take it easy. Maybe you should do the same for once."

Genis' eyes scanned Lloyd briefly and he shook his head, an amused expression lingering on the edges of his face. Two books that Lloyd was forced to read a week by Raine was nothing compared to a book a day which was a habit Genis elaborated. Though it was on his own behave and not his sisters'.

Oh well, Lloyd could've turned out worse. Raine is one of a kind and if there's something that must be remembered she'll make sure Lloyd does. He smirked to himself before noticing the brunette walking past and giving him a sign to go with him.

Wheeling around, the small half-elf looked to the doorway of the room as he followed Lloyd and shut the door behind him, latching the knob with a click before walking into the living room where Raine was awaiting them.

* * *

The young adult, Raine, smiled happily as she placed what seemed like a black-burned birthday cake onto the table.

"Happy birthday Lloyd. Here, I baked you two something. Take a seat."

The two youngsters cursed themselves and Lloyd quickly shook his head. "Ah well, I'm not hungry at all! Genis can have it."

"N-No! It's Lloyd's birthday, I can't just eat that in his place."

Raine sighed, picking up the cake and placing it onto the kitchen counter behind her.

"I worked so hard on it.. Alright, I will save you some for later if that's okay with you." Lloyd and Genis stiffened but nodded nonetheless.

As the two youngsters walked outside; on the outskirts of Izoold, Lloyd dropped himself on the soft grass.

"..Say Genis, how long do you think we have to keep running away from everyone?" The brunette spaced a little as he looked at the sky, wind gently pressing against his face. "I can't really remember doing anything else in my life other than that."

"I can't remember doing anything else either.." Genis saddened.

"Lloyd – I'm so sorry, because of us-"

Knowing exactly what subject his brother was bringing up, the brunette interrupted. "No, stop saying weird things like that."

His rather looking elven clothing swinging along. The brunette wore a light blue-ish torso and a white scarf falling behind his back from two sides. White trousers and boots made out of the same color as his torso. Plus, to make it even more fashionable, Lloyd wore two bracelets around his right wrist with a golden and greenish color.

"I'd rather run away with you and sis than staying around humans!" Lloyd stated.

"It's just that, sometimes, I wonder when this will finally all stop. You know, the running away thing and all the discrimination against half-elves.."

Genis forced a smile. His big brother might be human, a slacker and have no sense of humor. Yet he was still one he could happily consider family. Aside from their none-blood relation.

In the past. They went from city to city – much like they do now – to find a place to stay, getting a job to get an average amount of wages and getting them to school as they were forced to by Raine. Much to Lloyd's displeasure.

..Until Raine and Genis were being caught of not being full-blood elves and then threatened by also having a human child in possession that only followed them around because he had nobody else to follow. That much always happened after their cover was blown and they had to run and find another place to live.

"I'm serious Genis," Lloyd lashed in. "you and sis really need to relax. Just ignore the humans and all will be fine." his eyebrows creased into a frown. Brushing dust off his clothing, he got to his feet, stretched and looked around before grinning at Genis. "Well, you know, except for me of course."

"Y-Yeah! You're right." Though, the white haired teenager frowned inwardly. Not that Lloyd noticed.

"By the way, are you ready for school?" Genis asked, receiving an annoyed glare from the brunette that indicated an obvious answer.

"Not really. It's way too early for school." Lloyd stated firmly. Crossing his arms as he said so.

"Well maybe you could stick around and wait here until Raine goes into the village. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to give you lessons about the essence of life or maybe she'll ask if you're still not willing to try her birthday cake." The half-elf grinned widely.

_Oh snap. _Lloyd thought while cursing himself inwardly. There was no time to waste, he didn't want his sister to put even more annoying stuff inside his tiny brains _or_ the cake.

"Hmmn, you know what, maybe school isn't that bad. Let's get out of here." The two youngsters bid their sister farewell before quickly taking off.

* * *

Hours had passed and before the sun was nearing the horizon in the far distance, two boys strolled out of their school building. Lloyd and Genis had decided to catch some fish at the small harbor in Izoold before going back to Raine. This way they could cut back on costs. After all, most of the gald given out was for food or other medical stuff. Lloyd sighed as they stood on the platform above water, putting his hands on his hip while watching Genis take out his rod before throwing it into the ocean.

Looking around, many of villagers were quickly buying food supplies before night came and so the city was filled with an eventful crowd of children, women, men and even animals.

Lloyd shook his head once, trying to clear it. "You know, I can't believe our teacher decided to give us a bunch of homework. What's the point of going to school anyway. Having one teacher around, which happened to be our sister, is enough in my opinion."

"Hehe, I don't mind."

"Of course you don't." the brunette shot his 11-year old brother a flat look before frowning.

"by the way Genis, why didn't you corrected the teacher when she started telling about Tethe'alla? I mean – the moon? It's not true right? Tethe'alla is a planet that mirrors ours."

"I know but I can't just tell anyone that. They'll get suspicious and most likely don't believe me at all." Genis mumbled.

Rubbing his back, the brunette said. "That's why I think Raine's a better teacher. She obviously has more knowledge about anything than the people from our school. Although I guess that's one of her only flaws.." _Anything but those horrible cooking skills of her._

"True." Genis grinned. Suddenly something seemed to nibble onto his fish hook and the half-elf jerked up. "Ah! I think I've got one!"

"What are you waiting for," Lloyd said with amusement. "pull it over!"

_Then suddenly,_

"YOU!"

Out of the blue a man approached the youngsters. Genis let his rod slip out of his hands in surprise and shock before turning to the mysterious figure. Not even bothering the fact that he had lost his one and only fish rod.

"Wha–" Genis squeaked. "h-have we met before?"

Some of the villages were just as startled as the youngsters Lloyd and Genis were. Some of them even stood by and watched while others just continued their doings but not without giving them a look out of the corner of their eyes.

"Of course we have you brat! You are the **half-elf **that caused mischief to our village! Along with your half-elven sister!" The tiny man hissed and as if to make it worse he literally interjected the forbidden word 'half elf' with a screamed so loud that it could make any human nearby flinch and turn to the scene that was going on.

Lloyd frowns deepens until, "W-Wait.. you're that villager from Asgard! That guy who worked at the nearby store in front of the inn."

He nodded. "Yes, I am. It might have been three years but your faces are most recognizable. You, Genis, are a half elf! The one kind that tries to murder out our race and going as far as to curse us!"

The half-elf trembled. Their cover was being blown again.

Okay sure this time he'd actually done nothing to make the people get suspicious of him. Instead, someone he'd supposedly met a few times, many years ago – back when they have had lived in Asgard – had found them and was setting the villagers against him.

And of course it worked.

The townspeople turned to each other, whispering stuff. Shock, disbelieve, frightened and angry expressions everywhere.

_"A half-elf in our village!?"_

_"Genis – but I thought he was a full blood elf! It can't be.."_

_"Get out of here you half-elf!"_

_"Desians..."_

_"I hate half elves!"_

"Leave Genis alone!" Lloyd hissed at the mob of angry villagers that huddled themselves around the youngsters. He grabbed for his wooden swords only to find himself grabbing onto air.

_'Damn it, I left them home.' _Gritting his teeth, he grabbed onto Genis and pulled him closer. The magic users' mind seemed to be in shock and elsewhere, his whole body trembled and stood frozen in place. Not a single word coming out as he gazed blankly ahead of him. But after all the times this had happened, Lloyd knew it was a typical Genis reaction.

That was when the townspeople looked over at the brunette.

_"But isn't Lloyd a human?"_

_"..Why would a human defend a half-elf?"_

"I'll tell you why!" The man balled his hands into a fist, crazily jerking it from side to side to make it look even more dramatic.

"This human boy told us, the people of Asgard, that this half-elf together with his sister took him in, one of the human race when he was just a little kid. He was forced to follow them around like a stray puppy. Do you see? They are cursing our kind!"  
_  
_Some of the villagers even took a few steps back, frightened. Mothers grabbing onto their children, covering their eyes at the sight of Genis.

Lloyd turned bright red. Obviously furious at this. "Shut up! You are twisting my story! I would've died had sis not found me!"

"She's not your sister, she's a half-elf!"

"She _is_ my sister _and_ a half-elf! I don't care one bit! Don't you dare talk about them like that!"

Anger surged through the small yet maturing body of the brunette. His russet eyes narrowed as he gently loosened himself from Genis, who stood still frozen in place, his blue eyes though, did seem to crisscross every single being around them in fear.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Lloyd snapped before charging at the man. He threw his left hand towards the Asgard villager with all his might. The object on his left hand glowing furiously along. Actually, the object covered in ruptured white sheets was called an Exphere. But enough about that for now – the man, startled as he was received the punch and got thrown back with and intense power. Many gasped and some even ran away in fear.

"Lloyd, stop!" a familiar voice called.

Lloyd stood there, alarmed. Raine was here, and somehow he knocked this man out with just one blow using only his hand. Even so far as knocking him unconscious. His mothers' Exphere really was something. He shook his thoughts away before getting back to reality.

"S-Sis! Errrg, we got caught!"

Raine mumbled something irritably to herself before pushing her way through the angry crowd, some yelled or even tried to slap her across the face. The more frightening ones only managed to take a few steps back from the approaching adult half-elf.

"Y-You evil creatures! Get out of our village!" a woman trailed off.

"Mommy, I'm scared.. are they gonna hurt us?"

"..sis?" Genis whispered. Though he still trembled, the sight of seeing Raine brought him a little closer to his senses.

"Lloyd and Genis quickly, follow me." Her gently yet alerted gaze focused on both boys. The young magician and swordsmen both nodded and quickly hurried to their sisters' side before trying to get their way out of the mob, who started to protest.

"We won't let you take the boy! He's human. We can't have him around half-elves!"

"That's right!"

"That's **not** right!" Lloyd turned around, having heard the townspeople argue about him but before he could respond, his sister grabbed him with full force pulling him along with her.

"Keep running!" Genis yelled.

"We'll find you! Wherever you are!" the voice – Lloyd recalled – was the man who exposed them. The brunette gritted his teeth, now this was one horrible birthday which started out good.

They had basically no life all this time, not that he minded. He didn't know any better – but that still didn't meant he should not be around Raine and Genis. Related or not, they took care of him ever since he was near dead all those years ago. Lloyd understood that much.

"Raine! Where are we going? Aren't we going to get our stuff at home?" Lloyd tried to grasp for breath, his lungs beating along with his heart. Slowly, the angry voices of the mob behind them weakened as they crossed a nearby bridge that marked the entrance but also exit to Izoold.

"We can't, it's too dangerous. I saw some of them already heading toward our home. I won't be surprised to get back and see our house burned to the ground."

"But that's horrible!"

"Don't worry. Luckily, I had some of the most important stuff in my bag already. Our gald, food supplies and blankets, all are in perfect state."

The magician frowned at this, still running. "What about our books? Please don't tell me–" Genis trailed off.

"..I'm sorry Genis, but I usually don't put all books into our traveling back. Only when 'traveling'. Though I wasn't aware this would happen at a day like this.." Raine's face somebered somewhat. Genis shocked. |

A loud _'NOOO!'_ escaped his small lips.

Lloyd, though still angered tried to remain calm or at least a little passionate. He now took the running lead, tilted his head a little past his shoulder. "Well, look at it from the bright side!" he paused for a moment, trying to find that bright side.

"uhm, oh yeah! This way we'll get to go on a journey again. Not staying home but actually traveling from place to place – it's fun too, you know!"

"Well, I guess that's true.."

It was actually the truth. Lloyd could train all he wanted when they traveled. Danger and adventure lurking on the edge was something Lloyd desperately seeked in order to get stronger. Sure, most kids his age would want to play hide-and-seek or just do 'things' thirtheen year olds liked to do and maybe it was something the brunette liked to do as well but he never did gave it a try. The one and only thing he was busy with were swords, adventure and **swords**.

Same thing for Genis, but for him it was more like; books, books, homework and books.

* * *

Night had fallen and the Sages' group found themselves almost on top of the Ossa Trail. They'd encountered several monsters on their way. But thanks to the magic users; Raine and Genis, they were able to get out of danger most of the time.

"This sucks." Lloyd mumbled and exchanged a look with Genis; whom looked incredulously around him. So that if somebody were to attack them, he'd blow them away to heaven for her all cared about. The brunette however, gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"I'd finally get the chance the beat up some monsters and now out of all time I left my swords at home. How stupid can I be!"

"Well at least sis and I have our weapons ready to attack should anything happen."

Raine ignored them, looking at the darkened sky before turning to the others. "Let's settle down for tonight," she let go of her traveling bag and tucked her hands inside of it.

"are you hungry? I'm sorry we couldn't bring the birthday cake along but I have some leftovers from yesterday."

"Oh, no I don't mind at all," Lloyd dropped to the ground and took the leftovers, which luckily, Genis had made the day before; curry, his favorite.

"Thank you."

Nibbling on his food the brunette gazed at Raine. "So where are we going?"

"Judging by us heading west I'd say either Triet or Iselia." Genis pointed out.

The half-elf woman picked up a pile of logs and stored them on the ground in a circular shape. She gave Genis a sign to use magic to set it on fire.

"I was planning on heading to Triet first. Buy food supplies and get Lloyd a birthday present," Raine smiled weakly, "I want to make it up to you."

Lloyd's eyes widened at this. A bright smile lingered on the edges of his lips. "Are you serious? Am I getting Martel-damn-godly indestructible swords?"

"Lloyd, watch what you're saying," Raine looked at him flatly. "but yes, in a sense."

The teenager couldn't withheld his enthusiasm and literally jumped onto his sister. A never ending _'thank you!'_ came out.

Maybe it was a good thing he left his old swords at home. Although he had to admit he grew a little attached to his wooden swords, they were his first after all.

"You're welcome – also, I want both you and Genis to stay there while I'm going to look for a place nearby." She said. Mostly in an attempt to get the brunette off her by startling him, which worked.

"What place?" Genis questioned.

Sighing the half-elf said, "You remember how I told you two the story of how Genis and I were originally from Tethe'alla?"

"Of course," Lloyd said as he ran his hand through his hair. "Even our teacher started talking about 'the moon' this morning – which I know isn't. She declared me being one of her dumbest students ever when I told her Tethe'alla was in fact _not_ a moon." Crossing his arms in childish gesture he glared at the fire.

"You should not take it personally. Anyway, I was studying this book on 'the ancient world' and everything concerning Tethe'alla. Which in this world is believed to be just the moon. Both me and Genis were thrown into this world by our mother. But I figured that if it was possible to get in, than perhaps it was possible to get back to Tethe'alla as well." Raine pointed out.

Genis gasped. "Wait. Are you trying to say you want our next destination to be Tethe'alla?"

"Yes. And I think I have found a way to get there, it was years worth of studying."

Lloyd nodded. "Well, tell us! How'd we get the–"

"Why Tethe'alla!" Genis interrupted quickly. Startling both Raine and Lloyd.

"I mean – Sylverant is where I grew up.."

"Genis.." Raine saddened and placed her hands on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort the boy, who didn't felt practically being comforted at the moment.

"..I know how much you love this world even though most humans and elves despise us. I'm terribly sorry.. but it's way too difficult for us to stay alive like this. Most of the men here are trying to pursue us and eventually tear us apart," She looked over at Lloyd, who froze in place. Of course, they were trying to separate him from his Sage siblings. He'd hated the thought them trying to do something like that only because he was human and they were not.

"..now that most people know about us, things will get difficult from here on. We have to go to Tethe'alla." Raine finished and Genis let out a small sob before nodding.

"O-Okay.."

Raine then turned to brunette who had stared at them for a while. "Lloyd, about going to Teth–"

He quickly shrugged. "Yeah, I don't care. I'm going wherever you guys are going!" Lloyd smiled. Besides, going to Tethe'alla meant adventure! He incredulously wondered what it looked like, trying to picture a planet from all things Raine had told them about that certain world.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright then.."

Genis interrupted. "B-But how are we going to get there? You said we went through some kind of portal when mom sent us here."

"Yes that's true. Like I was saying, I was searching for a way," Revealing a blank covered book, she responded, "and that was when I tumbled across this book. It tells us stories about the hero Mithos and how he and his companions managed to change worlds after the two worlds were separated."

"Where did you get books like these?! Most people on Sylverant don't even know anything about this!" Genis squeaked.

"..It's a book mother gave me when I was little. So in a way, it's from Tethe'alla. They have more knowledge on the world then the people of Sylverant."

"Okay so what does it say?" Lloyd interjected, yawning as he did so.

"This." Sitting down at Lloyds' side, the half-elf showed Lloyd the picture that was drawn inside of the book.

Lloyd narrowed his eyes, trying to get something out of the picture, which was rather difficult to see in the dark with only a small bonfire around.

"A flying wheelbarrow?"

"No Lloyd. These are Rheairds." Raine sighed, trying to explain. "they are the only known devices capable of transcending the dimensional barrier separating Sylverant and Tethe'alla. So in other words, if we get our hands on one of these we'd be able to get to Tethe'alla."

Lloyd stared at the silver-haired woman in awe. "That's.. so cool! But where do we find them?"

Raine, however, didn't share his enthusiasm. "..The Desian base nearby Triet."

"Whaaaat!?" Lloyd and Genis yelled in monotone voices. But quickly silenced themselves, hoping no one heard them.

Lloyd swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"Sis! Are you sure?" Genis said, hoping he'd heard it wrong.

The two of them had their eyes locked on their sister. Disbelieve and shock all written on their faces. At the thought of Desians, Lloyd made an uncomfortable chill go up his spine and caused his stomach to twist.

"I know I'm made for these sort of things – but don't you think it's wayyy too dangerous to go there?" The brunette teenager protested.

"Yes, I know," Raine agreed. "that's why I'll go look for them _alone_ while you two stay in Triet when we get there."

".." Lloyd gazed at her in awe.

However, the silver-haired brother protested in all way he could, jerking up and almost going as far as to stamp child-like on the ground, which, for a fact was almost natural for him because of his age. Though it still wasn't very Genis-like. Lloyd thought.

"No! I won't let you go alone!" The half-elf yelled again.

".."

"..Alright, we'll stay in Triet."

Both siblings turned to see the tired expression of Lloyd, who was looking up at the stars. When he gazed back he noticed their stares. He'd figured Raine didn't expect him to act so calm either.

"..Lloyd! What are you saying? Sis is gonna die like this!"

".."

"..Ahh, You know, I'm so tired. I'm gonna take a nap.. let's talk 'bout it tomorrow." He used his limbs to reach for his sisters' blankets before setting himself down and closed his eyes. "G'night."

"H-Hey! Don't think you can avoid my question!"

* * *

_"Lloyd!"_

"Lloyd!"

"Wha! ..Oh, hey Genis," Noticing the angry stare of his younger brother he'd figured the half-elf was still upset about yesterday nights' conversation. Lloyd yawned one more time before looking around.

"Where's sis?"

"Sis is fetching us some water nearby," Genis mumbled, crossing his arms while glaring at the brunette. "why'd you agree with Raine yesterday? You know we can't let her go alone!"

"Jeesh, Genis. Don't act so melodramatic."

"How come you're acting so calm when you know she might die!"

"Because," Lloyd began. "I'm going to follow her anyway."

"..What?"

"Sis won't let us go no matter how much we would protest against her. So I figured we should follow her once she leaves Triet to find the Desian base and help her as much as we can. Just from afar so that she won't notice us." The brunette clad in half-elf clothes said.

Genis stood there perplexed. Gaping at the young warrior before clapping his hands and smiling. "Wow Lloyd! I can't believe I'm saying this but you're a genius!"

Lloyd proudly put his hands on his hips and smirked. "heh, I know."

Of course they didn't knew how stupid Lloyd actually was by coming up with an idea so stupid it even topped the crazy idea of Raine going to the 'Desian' base in the first place.

* * *

In the far depths of Derris Kharlan. Silence echoed throughout Vinheim. The interior of the castle contained two spiraling staircases, a balcony, throne room and rooftop connecting bridge. One sat down on its throne as the other kneeled, his gaze focused on the ground before looking over at the Seraphim who sat in front of him. The leader of Cruxis, Lord Yggdrasill stared with an intense focus right through the russet eyes of his visitor.

"I take it you wish to go to Tethe'alla." Yggdrasill quietly asked.

"Yes."

"Alone?"

"..Yes, my Lord."

If Yggdrasill was shocked or suspicious he didn't show it. Instead he watched into space for a while. Not a single expression crossed his face and the blonde closed his eyes slowly. As if deeply in thought.

"Hmm? I see, very well then. You are free to go as you please but don't stray off too far." _Luckily, it's just Tethe'alla after all._

Standing up, the silhouette bowed one more time before turning around and left the angel alone as he prepared to enter the world of Tethe'alla.

* * *

**Please review! It really would make my day. Also. A few times, I felt so bad because I want to write more detail but then I find myself being unable to do so. Same thing with me wanting to use advanced words even with English not being my mother language. Buweah.. So if you see a typo, please just tell me and I'll fix it ^^ **


	3. Misunderstood

Chapter three already, huh? Time goes fast wow. Anyways, in three days it'll be Queens Day in which our whole country, The Netherlands goes all orange and yes with everything I mean literally everything. And our Queens gonna abdicate and then we'll get a King which is just plain weird since I lived my whole life knowing only about Queens. Okay nevermind that was cliché let's start this.

* * *

**Chapter 03: Misunderstood**

* * *

"Look at these blades! Feel the smooth steel and the sharp tip. With this I'm undefeatable!" Lloyd literally embraced his swords. If Genis were not to interfere, the brown-haired youngster would've wounded himself out of excitement.

"Lloyd, please stop it. You're scaring me."

"Heh, sorry I just couldn't hold my excitement." Placing the Knight's Saber blades into his hilts, he turned into the direction Raine left about ten minutes ago.

The journey from Izoold had been long and tiring. It took them half a week to get to deserts of Triet. Eventually as they got there and rested at the nearby inn. Like Raine explained them, she was going to buy them the needed supplies before taking off. Unbeknownst to her that Lloyd and Genis would follow close after.

"Are we leaving now?" Genis asked.

"Yeah, I guess It's about time isn't it."

The two youngsters exited their room at the Inn and left the building. Genis kept his stuff on his back.

"You ready?"

"Yep!" Genis nodded.

"Alright, let's go. This is gonna be so much fun!"

* * *

"Ughh, It's so hoot!" Lloyd moaned over the roar of the wind rushing past. This was no fun at all.

The pair managed to get themselves into the desert, which wasn't hard to get in to begin with.

_Damn it_, Lloyd thought. Feeling his heartbeat increase at the thought of their sister walking into this desert on her own. Was she able to defend herself if she were to encounter bandits or monsters?

"Here, I've got some water left.." Genis turned to Lloyd, and placed his bottle of water into the brunette's palms. He took a sip before passing it back to the half-elf.

"So.. did you find any sign of sis?" Lloyd mumbled, shielding his eyes from the incoming grain of sands flying around.

"No, but she said she was heading Northsouth so that's where we going as well."

"You better be right about this." Placing his hands on both hilts he observed his surroundings, preparing for a defense attack should anything happen.

At a given moment as they walked Northsouth like Genis had suggested. The brunette eventually caught sight of a faint but noticable blur in the far distance and was conspicuously different than the rest of the desert.

Not long after, he could make out it was Raine. Narrowing his eyes – focusing solely on that one spot right in front of him. Aside of the fade blur of Raine, Lloyd could see a dark blue-ish building.

Finally! It was about time.

"There's Raine! And I bet the building in the far distance is the Desian base we're looking for."

"What? I think you're just imaging things. I don't see anything beside sand." The half-elf mumbled, narrowing his eyes but still unable to make anything out of it.

"hmm? No – I 'm sure. If I'm right she nearing the front gate!"

"Wha–" unable to respond at his brothers' assuming long-range eyesight, he quickly elaborated that one subject further. "Well, If that's true than we should follow her, we mustn't get seen!"

"Well, duh, I knew that. We only need to find a way as to _how_ we get in." focusing on the blurry Raine who started to become less blurry the moment they approached, he said. "Raine's walking past the building! I think she's trying to get in from the back." Lloyd pointed out.

Genis' eyes widened. "Ah! You're right, I can see the building."

"About time."

"Hmpf." Genis' mumbled slightly upset.

"Anyways, let's try to find our way in. It's time for some adventure!" The brunette grinned tilting his head past his shoulder, meeting Genis' gaze who grinned back in return.

"Y-yeah! Let's do it together Lloyd!"

* * *

Shooting a half fearful glance in Genis' direction, the brunette grabbed onto his blades before charging at the men in front of them, supposedly Desians. From behind, Genis had been readying himself to cast Aqua Edge and Lloyd felt water rush past him before knocking out one of the men.

"Demon Fang!" Lloyd yelled, sending a powerful blast toward the last conscious man in the room and send him to a nearby wall.

"Lloyd one, Desians zero!" the brunette grinned proudly, sheathing his swords.

After searching like finding a needle in a haystack – or how they should put it, a desert. The first thing they did after finding the base it's location was searching for any secret passage Raine supposedly used to get inside. The siblings managed to find another entrance at the back. The security system had been shut off by someone. Of course it had been Raine. They only hoped nobody would noticed the security turned off before they'd find the Rheairds.

In the present situation, Lloyd glanced briefly at Genis before looking around. His half-elf brother had been acting a bit off when they first entered the edifice.

_'something must be troubling him, especially since these are half-elf Desians and are well known for causing trouble.'_ Lloyd thought as a matter of fact.

Speaking of bad stuff.. When Lloyd had first been told about Desian bases, or Human Ranches by the humans. He swore they told him they'd actually kept humans imprisoned and let them do horrible stuff.

But there were no humans here.

"It seems this would be the surveillance system to all cameras in this building!"

"Wait–" Lloyd sharply plunged his head to the half elf. His mouth half agape. "are you saying we're being spied on?"

"Lloyd, have you been thinking things through before we came here? Of course they have. This base has been made out of high magi-technology. There's no way they wouldn't have included cameras."

"..Hmpf, well thanks for informing me oh great Genis." Lloyd stated flatly, crossing his arms as he said so. Oh well, maybe they could erase all of their footage once finished on finding Raine and the Rheairds.

The silver-haired half elf ignored his statement and began observing the screen in front of the young teenagers. Desperately seeking out for any life-object. The big screen showed every occasion of different locations within the base. Genis gazed at the Desians on screen before something in his eyes flickered with utterly confusion.

"Lloyd, I know this might sound weird but somehow I don't think these are Desians.."

Noticing his brothers' intense stare he quickly furthered his explanation. "They are half elves! I know, but – there's something different about them. You might not belie–"

"To be honest, I was thinking the same thing."

"..You are?" The half elf asked skeptically.

"Shut it Genis. I'm not stupid. Desians keep humans captured within their walls right? Well can't say I see one. Not even on one of these annoying screens." The images on screen rapidly replaced by that one of a new one, Lloyd felt his eyes getting dizzy by just staring. He sure wasn't used to this thing called 'magi-technology'.

"It's not like they're throwing humans underneath this building and leave them there to rot for no purpose." the brunette finished.

"Yeah I guess, but didn't you realized how they started mocking and grinning when we called them Desians?"

Lloyd nodded a resentful feeling rushing over him. If there was something the brunette disliked it would be being mocked at. Before he could reply, however–

Suddenly out of nowhere the alarm went off. Red flashes overtook the whole room and a loud noise erupted from out one of the speakers which hang clinging onto the ceiling.

"Damn it! We must have been seen on a second surveillance system!" Or worse. Maybe Raine was caught and if that were true they were doomed. He exchanged a suspenseful look with Genis; who turned back to the screen, briefly delaying their flee and tried to find any sign of Raine.

"There!" russet eyes flickered over to where Genis was pointing at; there at the far left of the screen, he could see a rather shocked Raine being surrounded by several men. Hands up in surrender.

"N-No! Sis!" Genis whimpered.

"Darn it!" Alarmed, Lloyd sought solutions. Things were getting very serious here and he could feel his brain pound along with his heart and muscles. Narrowing his eyes at the screen he turned to his sibling. "Genis – stay here and hide somewhere. I'll go save her!"

Shocked, Genis responded, "What? No, I'm going with you Lloyd!"

"No," the brunette stated firmly and Genis felt his hope sunk away. "we don't know how dangerous these guys really are. Besides I'm much stronger for a thirteen year old. Nobody would expect me to slash them down with a single swing. Keep tabs on the screens and if anything were to go wrong – well.. then make sure you get out of here. Now hide!"

Genis wanted to protest. Really. But he couldn't find any words to push against the serious side of Lloyd. His spikey brother seemed so dense and serious when it came down to serious business. Especially those that concerned battles.

Sighing, he ran toward a nearby closet and managed to get himself inside of it with easiness. Being short was a good thing after all.

Looking through the split opening, Genis watched Lloyd taking a close look as to where they'd taken their sister before leaving and telling him to stay calm.

* * *

The brunette ran as fast as he could. Cautiously avoiding these strange men and if not he recklessly unsheathed his swords and crushed them to the ground.

Lloyd knew Raine would be upset by following him, especially under circumstances such as these, however, there was no way that he was going to let her be killed for no good reason.

"Another intruder!" A voice called.

Lloyd cursed himself as three clads in armor aimed for him. For a split second he was sure two of them were slightly shocked at seeing him. Nevertheless, Lloyd and the men clashed swords and he jumped back in time to just miss one of its blades.

"Sonic Thrust!" Lloyd lashed out. His Exphere glowing brightly underneath its white cloth. Powers of the glowing object rushed through his veins as he felt himself getting stronger.

His sword went through one of the men and then collapsed to the ground. Quickly turning around he managed to block an attack from behind. But got blown toward a nearby wall by the second men who casted a spell.

Caught off guard, Lloyd swore loudly and tried to get back on his feet.

_Damn it, This isn't the time!_ Lloyd scowled. Not only has he brought himself and Raine in danger, but Genis as well. There was a possibility they already got to him.

As Lloyd swung his two blades against the nearby 'Desian' causing his enemy to stumble back. Lloyd took advantage of the man's furious distraction and shoved his sword through his middle.

The last surviving one was very big, especially for a thirteen year old. Lloyd let his eyes widen briefly before turning back to a fight position.

"How is this possible?" The last surviving man mumbled at the sight of Lloyd.

"Ha! What's wrong, can't take on a thirteen year old?" Lloyd mocked proudly.

"..." the man with short, brown hair, goatee, and light brown eyes examined him for a moment. Lloyd did the same.

His enemy wore a tan trench coat, with a belt holding close to him. One of the sleeves had been removed, revealing a muscular arm.

Suddenly the brown eyes of Lloyds' enemy drifted away from him.

"Afraid to speak or even look at me?" The brunette mocked again.

"...Lloyd?!" A second voice called out.

Lloyd turned around and blinked surprisingly at the man who had called his name. Wondering why in Martel's name he knew his name in the first place.

The man was short, with shoulder-length sky-blue hair, blue eyes. His cape clinging behind him. On his back was strapped a double-ended sword, which had the same patterns as his armor. Though he looked like a tough opponent and a strict one he seemed to be shocked, or maybe even horrified. Lloyd remained silence. Glaring at the two men who had surrounded him by now.

"Lloyd, what.. are you doing here?" The blue-haired asked strictly, trying to regain his composure. His blue eyes swifted over to his elven clothing and frowned.

"and those clothes?.."

Lloyd scowled, tightening his grip around his swords. "Excuse me? Who the hell _are_ you and why do you know my name?"

"..." The blue haired and his companion exchanged a look to one another; within he saw all the suspicion and conflict casted upon him. But what kind of suspicion? What was there to be suspicious about him anyways? Beside the fact that he just came bumping in to their domain unwanted, alright. But they _know_ him?

Now that was something new.

"Who are you guys?! You're no Desians are you?"

The blue-haired, Lloyd assumed to be the leader narrowed his eyes.

"What you are trying to achieve is hopeless. Don't act as if you are not aware of us, Lloyd." he paused. "Well? Now that you discovered the truth about me are you going to tell _him_ the truth?"

Lloyd felt every minuscule of him being examined and he felt rather uncomfortable with it.

"The hell are you talking about?"

"..Does the name Yuan sound familiar to you." The blue haired asked suddenly, crossing his arms.

"..So your name is Yuan. Alright, where have you taken my sister!"

Yuan was obviously taken aback and Lloyd for a brief moment considered his memory to be messed up as the half-elf clearly seemed to be honest about this. Nevertheless he couldn't find any evident triggered in his memory. This man was clearly nuts.

"You don't have a sister." Yuan stated.

"For a fact I do! You don't know me and I don't know you," Lloyd bit his lip as his eyes carefully drifted away to his surroundings, finding an exit to escape from. "you're the one who should stop talking as if we know each other!"

Having had enough of the conversation the brunette turned around and decided to get past the companion of Yuan. However, the companion sheathed his swords and cut Lloyd across back.

"Aargh!" Lloyd cried as he fell down his knees. Blood slowly taking over his white clothes.

"How is this possible. You're bleeding?!" The companion asked shocked. He had his suspicions, but this confirmed it.

"Ughh! The hell is you're problem! Of course I'm bleeding! What else were you expecting when you slash someone through damn it!"

_"Photon!"_

Just then - a colorful bright light erupted from out of nowhere and the two half-elves backed away just in time.

They all turned at the sound of this new voice. Or more like a new voice to Yuan and his companion. Lloyd winced but he recognized the yell. He could only stare, eyes wide and mouths open.

"Raine.. Genis!" Lloyd yelped. Grabbing onto his wound that caused him a lot of pain.

"Lloyd are you okay!?" Genis cried, running toward his big brother at high speed while Raine casted a First Aid spell on the brunette.

_Does it look like I'm okay?_ Lloyd mentally thought but decided not to let it slip out. At least the spell stopped the bleeding.

"There's no time! Genis you know where to go. Let us leave quickly!" Raine stated as she glared at her fellow half-elf enemies who just stood frozen in place. Noticing Yuan's intention not to cause any more trouble Raine turned around and lifted Lloyd from the ground, not bothering her own clothes getting red from Lloyd losing his blood. Then she ran after Genis, losing sight of Yuan and his companion.

Instead, Yuan just watched. Observing these half-elves and especially the boy.

The companion grabbed onto his communicator in an attempt to inform the other Renegades. Yes, no Desians. They were Renegades. Those who oppose the Desians.

"Botta. Leave him." Yuan spoke.

"But sir-"

"There's no need. It's not him. However we must observe the boy, he might be troubling or perhaps usable." And with that Yuan left.

_Who would've thought him to be alive.. This sure is a pleasant surprise._

* * *

W-where are we going?" Lloyd asked weakly. He felt terrible. Okay, there's blood covered all over his body thanks to his clothes so it was pretty obvious. When he was younger Lloyd always questioned himself if wearing white was a good thing. But seeing the sight of himself now he was clearly wrong. Maybe red would have suited him better.

"Lloyd do not try to speak, you've lost a lot of blood."

"No.. I'm okay! It was just a single hit, It wasn't that painful.. Ughh damn it.."

"Stop trying to act like a hero. Genis told me what happened. You must have been exhausted. And not just that, the cut is pretty deep. We must treat it quickly before it gets infected."

Genis ran ahead. Mumbling something about what he saw from the surveillance system. He pressed some buttons on the door ahead before it opened itself.

They appeared in a rather large chamber, with at the end a large door the size of their entire front house back in Izoold.

The brunette felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness. Helplessly hating on himself for not clearly thinking when making that move back with Yuan.

Lloyd tilted his head slowly to his side. his eyesight getting hazy by the second. The last thing he could make out were four middle-sized objects. They looked a lot like those flying wheelbarrows from within the book Raine had showed him.

Lloyd smiled weakly. "Rheairds? So.. we finally found them. Heh.."

"Lloyd, you have to stay with us!" Genis felt his throat run completely dry. A flood of emotions overwhelming him as he gazed upon his brother.

The tint in Lloyds eyes slowly vanished and he then collapsed in Raines arms.

"N-no, Lloyd!"

"Don't worry he's only unconscious. Quick, Genis get onto that Rheaird over there, I'll try to get Lloyd with me."

Feeling hopeless in their current situation, Genis glanced one time back to his unconsciousness brother before pressing some other buttons that opened the large door and then placed himself on one of the four Rheairds. Raine doing the same thing with Lloyd on her back. Grabbing onto the handlebar with her one bare hand while the other rested onto her brother. This would be proven quite a challenge.

Using small the flying scooters known as Rheairds, the trio fled through the dimensional portal, into Tethe'alla. As they neared the gravitation wall of both Syleverant and Tethe'alla Genis could feel his muscles being teared apart and then quickly recovered. His eyes widened as he saw this new planet, the planet he was born on. This was Tethe'alla.

The silver-haired boy quickly glanced to Raine and Lloyd once they too got through the dimensional port. A sign of relieve left Genis as he saw them. Quickly recovering his composure he asked, "Raine, what place do you want us to go to?"

"We need to get Lloyd to a medical centre. Or at least an Inn. Seeing as how we are now flying above the Fooji mountains the closest city around would be Meltokio."

Genis nodded. If that is true than that was where they were going.

* * *

"THEY TOOK THE RHEAIRDS AND LEFT SYLVERANT?!"

Yuan felt the need to kick anybody who came near him. No, just no! This wasn't what he had planned. Those three youngsters were supposed to be happily hopping around Sylverant, not Tethe'alla! Cruxis is more active on Tethe'alla and if anyone of Cruxis laid his hands on this Lloyd.. well, he couldn't hope for the best.

"But sir you said it was okay for them to leave."

"Yes, but that was before I knew their intention was going to Tethe'alla!"

"Perhaps we should have investigated their intentions further before letting them leave."

This was true. And it was horrible not to be right for once. "Just damn it!"

* * *

**Thanks for taking your time to read this chapter! And a double thanks for those who took the time to review ^^ **


	4. Suffering

**Me:** I can't believe it. Today is May 14th..

**Colette:** Oh yes! Today is your birthday right? Happy birthday!

**Me: **N-noo, I'm seventeen now. I'm old, no I can't anymore.

**Colette:** That's not old. You and Lloyd are the same age now!

**Me: **But that's just it. When I started watching Tales of Symphonia I was thirteen. And now - helloww seventeen. But thanks anyway.

Oh also, I was reading this one review about 'a bit haptic and could do a bit more pacing'. Having no fluent mind of the English language I decided to Google Translate those words and figured I wasn't sure if I understood what was written on those websites. Is haptic something like feelings, gestures ect. if so then I'll take a look at it more this chapter and the some for pacing but I'm sure I already know what that means. Okay 'nough talked for now, enjoy! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 04: Suffering**

* * *

Lloyd awoke from his dreams uncomfortably. He knew he was laying on something very soft, probably a bed somewhere at an Inn. Although he couldn't quite put the puzzles together as to why he would be there in the first place. His memories were a bit messed up, he assumed. Hopefully they would come back soon.

Then, the first sensation he felt left him gritting his teeth and clenching his jaw.

Pain.

A load groan left his mouth. He felt intimate pain coming from his back and he tried to get himself up while squeezing his eyes only to find someone stopping him by placing it's hand on his chest. It felt soft - it felt very.. sisterly.

"Don't move. You need to heal."

"Sis?" Lloyd opened his eyes to meet that of a familiar one. Yet a bit blurry for some reason.

"Yes," her voice sounded.. like a mix of happiness and sadness. Was he hurt that bad? "Lloyd, please lay down and rest. We are in Tethe'alla now so we are in no danger.. for now."

Tethe'alla? Lloyd rubbed his eyes, his blurry view cleared itself and he found himself staring at Raine with Genis in the background, who leapt up to his sisters side. Happiness spreading all over his face as he called for Lloyd. But the young swordsman blinked instead.

Tethe'alla! That's right. They were supposed to be going to this new world.. A sudden flood of memories burst into him like a ticking time bomb ready to blow something with a sudden speed of light. That Yuan guy - the Rheairds and how he got wounded. He remembered.

"Ughh, H-how long was I out?" Lloyd stammered his voice hoarse.

"A day," Raine stated, it wasn't that long. "We got to Tethe'alla last evening which was a rather pleasant timing. Nobody saw us and we got into Meltokio with no trouble. Genis and I had been looking for someone to threat your wound."

"Holy Martel, I was out for a day and I missed all the fun?"

"Heh, don't worry Lloyd! There's gonna be plenty of fun later you know." Genis remarked, excited at his just awoken brother.

Raine, however shot him a warned glare and the brunette caught this as an after lecture, maybe he should be glad he was out if it after all. Raine wasn't the type to just let things slip. Especially when you're waltzing into a supposed Desian base and almost getting yourself killed in the process.

"Lloyd you're having a room on your own for tonight. There's a chance the local doctor will check on you but it's for your own benefit. Genis you'll be coming with me, your brother needs his rest."

Before turning around, Raine briefly gave Lloyd this warned 'We'll talk later' look. And the brunette swallowed for a moment before they left and closed the door behind them.

Lloyd laid down only to find himself unable to fall asleep. He grunted to himself as he got up and wiggled over to an open windowed door.

Seating himself on the edge of the balcony that overlooked the mysteriously very big village of this supposed Meltokio, he leaned his forehead carefully against the railing and sighed.

Looking up the stars, his russet eyes scanned all stars floating high up. As if unbeknownst counting them all. It relaxed him. And somewhere deep down it felt almost nostalgic to do this, it felt..

good.

He wanted to keep his thoughts away from his dead parents. But Lloyd knew all too well looking at the stars would give him that childhood nostalgic feel. Oh how much he wanted to remember them, if only for their names he would do literally anything to know.

The young brunette sighed. Puzzling over that confusing and hazy past would not work out, especially since there was no person on this world that would know who or where his parents were. If it were for Sylverant however, he still might have family living there. But of course he did not know where to look.

Alright he could go to every town screaming like a fool his name was Lloyd. And that hopefully any member of his blood-related family would have picked up that name and brought him in. Chances were very low though; Lloyd was a very common boy's name and he didn't even know his own surname. But it's not like he would be happy too, now that he had his own small family, although they were such a pain in the ass at times, he was still happy he could consider them as family just as they did with him.

...Suddenly, his head shot up.

Something felt off.

Lloyd frowned. His gaze shifting from stars to town. Why did he felt.. strange? It was an unexplainable feeling that left his blood run cold. Very cold.

Deciding it was the breezing wind he went back inside and resumed his rest.

* * *

It was the beginning of a new morning and day. Lloyd stretched, pulling the blankets off his head and groggily sat up. He squinted as the sun shone in his eyes from his window. The pained feeling on his back had softened a lot during his night rest.

He checked himself, something he completely forgot to do the other night. Why the hell was he wearing old dusty clothes that belonged to his sister?

Oh yeah, that's right.. His old clothes were covered in blood.

Accepting the fate of his old elven clothes his eyes flickered carefully to his left hand.

The small blue stone glittered as it reflected the light in his room. Raine had found the blue thing called Exphere along with Lloyd.

Years later they searched for a Dwarf near Iselia to make Key Crests. Three of them in fact as Raine and Genis, too, wore them. With his help, they knocked out some wandering Desians in order to get the red shining objects.

But his blue one was special.. It was the last memento he had of his parents. Whether it belonged to his mom or dad he did not know: but he could feel the warmth radiating from the stone. As if his parents were watching over him and that alone felt good.

His eyes fell on the bedside table. A pair of new clothes laid folded on the table and Lloyd reached for them. His white scarf was not damaged and he let out a sigh of relieve, he actually loved his scarf.

Furthermore it seemed his blue white elven clothes have been replaced by that of a reddish white. Yet still elven like, typically.

Ugh, okay sure, he was pleased about the red tints but white again? Didn't they learned anything when they saw how quickly it got dirty? Oh well, there wasn't much he could actually complain about. Clothes are clothes, and with a slow and careful movement he removed his dress like cloth and changed into his new ones.

After, Lloyd tumbled with slow paces out of the room, hearing the loud swish of the door close behind him.

Eventually, the young swordsman caught up with Genis and Raine who were relieved he was healing fast and had no more serious bruises. Genis had told him about what the city of Meltokio looked like. Telling something along the line of it being the largest city he has ever seen. This motivated Lloyd to jump out of the nearby window and explore the city. Then, Raine cleared her throat trying to gain his attention. The swordsman swallowed, knowing full well what was coming. He could even feel Genis' helpless gaze boring into his.

"Lloyd, tell me why you and Genis decided to join along from out of the shadows. Didn't I told you both to stay in Triet?" Raine questioned, her hands pressed around her hips.

Lloyd jerked his head away for a moment, wanting to avoid the coming lecture. He sighed once before turning back. "We didn't want to let you go alone." the swordsman spoke flatly. "you might've died there had we not come!"

Raine shook her head firmly. Her eyes held a strong composure. "Lloyd, do you honestly know what you are saying? You were about to die there and if Genis had not unlocked the door to my cell and lead me to where you were you would've surely died right there and then."

Absorbing the information Lloyd pushed again. "But if we weren't there Genis never had to chance to break you out! Or - are you talking about just me? Was I that worthless and weak.." The young brunette mumbled. Feeling his stomach twist in despair.

"N-no! That's not true, it was the both of us.." Genis beamed in.

Raine felt herself soften as she heard the brunette say those words. "Oh Lloyd, Of course not." She reached for him and pulled him into a gentle embrace, startling the thirteen year old. "Don't you ever start thinking like that. I love you just as much as Genis, you two are what makes me a proud sister and if I were to lose one of you I wouldn't know what to do with myself anymore."

"..O-oh," Lloyd hesitated, not knowing how to respond. However, he felt slightly relaxed when his sister told him. Having lost his bitterness he now looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, sis.."

"..I must apologize as well."

Lloyd looked up, confusing and shock overtook his face. "Why?"

Raine sighed, looking from Lloyd to Genis, then back to Lloyd. "It is my duty as a sister to make sure you two are safe. I should've known my little trouble making brothers were up to something, especially when you said you had no problems with me going on my own right after leaving Izoold. It was also foolish on my part."

Lloyd nodded slowly. "Well.. Anyways were in Tethe'alla now, right? We actually managed to do something right." He let out a weak smile.

"Yes that is true," Raine returned a smile, however it felt more pure and the swordsman was glad things turned out well. He could even see Genis let out a sigh of relieve from out the corner of his eyes. Then, Raine spoke again, but of a different subject, "Lloyd, we will stay here for a few more days until we are certain you have recovered. After that we'll leave."

Lloyd nodded understandably.

Genis, however, waved his hands in an attempt to catch their gazes. "But where do you want to go to? I mean - we could stay in Meltokio and wait until they find out."

Raine shook her head. "No, that's not a good idea. I haven't been able to tell you both this, but.. most half-elves here are going to be either placed into the elemental research centre, forced to work their entire life locked away from human contact or executed without hesitation. This means being in the main capital of Tethe'alla won't do anything good so I suggest we go Northeast and find another place there."

"W-what?! Seriously?! Executed?"

"But then why did you take us to Tethe'alla in the first place? Isn't Sylverant safer?" Genis snapped, causing Lloyd and Raine to gesture at him to speak a little lower, they weren't the only ones at the inn.

She nodded, "Yes.. that was what mother told me as well.." Raine immediately felt her steady mask drop and had been replaced by a sorrowful look. Genis stared disbelieving at Raine, shock completely overwhelmed him. "There are two reasons Genis, one being that most people in Sylverant already know who we are. Especially the villages. This would mean we either had to live in a forest or on the run for the rest of our lives. Second.. well, I know our mother should be alive as well somewhere on this world, and I just.. want to talk to her. Just once."

The half-sibling brothers exchanged saddening glances before looking at Raine. Genis remained speechless as Lloyd shrugged. "I guess we have to make sure we absolutely won't screw up things that'll blow our cover then."

"Yes, that would be most logical.."

Genis sighed, deciding he would just have to go along with the flow. "O-okay so in a few days we'll be heading northeast to find for a place and perhaps eventually we might get some clues about mom?"

Raine nodded and with that their conversation had ended. Lloyd, as much as he wanted to go outside, remained at the inn, still recovering while Genis and Raine went into town again, trying to avoid the elemental research centre in which supposedly only half elves lived and worked. They could blow their cover so she had to do everything to avoid such danger.

Genis strolled happily down the street, Raine following close after. Tonight was his time to shine, he was gonna cook something great and for now they were going to buy ingredients. A teasing thought of buying tomatoes crossed the half elves' mind but he quickly pushed it away. They needed a healthy Lloyd and if anything did not make him healthy it would be tomatoes.

With his mind and focus not in sink he tumbled over a rock and dropped instantly to the ground. "Ouch.." he mumbled before crouching up and looked over his right shoulder. He heard Raine vaguely call his name. However, his attention was paid at something else. His pain forgotten and Genis felt his blood run cold. How was this..

* * *

Kratos Aurion, one of the four Seraphim of Cruxis gazed blankly ahead of him as he walked down the hallway, not bothering the lifeless beings called angels floating by. He eventually neared his own personal room in Welgaia, the city of Angels.

Once arrived he sat down. He'd just gotten back from his assignment at the Human Ranch near Palmacosta and after he had a brief conversation with Yggdrasill. He let out another sigh as he recalled his meeting with the lord but was forced to hold it back once his Angelic hearings picked up a repeating thud, footsteps. He didn't need much time to figure out who it was.

"Yuan." The auburn mumbled as the man had opened the door to his room, not even bothering to knock. Kratos waited for the half elf slash angel to speak.

Yuan smirked, closing the door behind him before meeting his crimson eyes. "Whats with the sudden lag of interest? Or are you bothered about him?" He said with an amused tone.

Kratos narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Almost throwing daggers at his old friend. "Him?" He questioned.

Yuan nodded firmly. "We are talking here about your son, Lloyd."

"I see," Kratos felt his muscles relax a bit. He'd nearly suspected his half elven friend had stalled him the entire way to Yggdrasills' chambers, but is seemed he'd been wrong for once. "what about him?"

Yuan folded his arms, "I've been told Yggdrasill let him go to Tethe'alla on his own. You must be worried being his father, am I right?" He remarked waiting patiently for Kratos to speak. But he seemed to be only staring at him. Heavily annoyed with Yuan's strange behavior.

Yuan paused, trying to organize his thoughts, carefully picking his words. "Or not? Considering what he is."

Kratos now warned him eagerly. He stood up from his seat before cutting him of, "Yuan. Stop."

"What if your _real_ son were still alive? You might have failed him."

Kratos glared. "There is no way he is alive." It was a painful thought yet the only truth. There was absolutely zero chance, he had accepted that a long time ago. And he was almost sure Yuan did as well. Almost.

"You don't know. Have you searched?"

"Yuan, what are you trying to imply?" Kratos growled, a rare form of anger crossed his face, his invisible mask slipped for a brief moment. Noticing it he quickly regained his composure and was left crossing his arms and glared at him. "You know what happened that night."

Yuan merely shrugged. "Yes, that's right. But I merely think that maybe you haven't searched well enough for the boy."

He did not feel the need to answer his sudden questions. Above all he felt rather suspicious and confused about Yuan's strange behavior. "And if I may ask what has gotten you so interested in my dead son?"

"Hmm, just a sudden thought. Being around your dear mana Lloyd surely makes me wonder what would have happened if your real son had survived, but as you said I assume I must be wrong." And with that, Yuan turned around and opened the door, his cape swished along. He watched Kratos unnoticeably from out the corner of his eyes and found him staring at the wall. Then Yuan smirked. If only he knew..

Kratos vaguely heard his old friend leave as he stared at the undecorated wall. His thought drifting away, back, years ago. Why had Yuan visited only to condemn him with these horrific feelings and memories that made him wish he'd been left for dead the day he lost his beloved ones.

That night Lloyd had died.. His - his son.. His blood own son. Anna had been transformed into a monster and after he'd struck her, she fell off the cliff along with their son and protozoan pet, Noishe. He remembered how relieved yet anxious he felt when he'd heard Lloyd yell and cry down the cliff. At least he was alive back then. Yet he couldn't go down since Kvar had launched yet another attack. He could only hope Lloyd was okay and hopefully.. Anna as well when he gets down.

But when he had slashed the last living being down, and Kvar had retreated had he noticed how.. quiet it was. Like a.. deadly whisper. Kratos felt his muscles tense as he remembered the overwhelming emotions at that given moment. It was horrific. He saw Anna, her lifeless body. She looked completely worn out, of course. He bent down and pressed his fingers over her face. He did not feel, but he swore that in those four thousand years that he lived he actually felt.. a cold feeling rush through his fingers into his palms then hitting his heart. He wanted to cry as he stood up, not wanting to experience more of his dead wife. Yet he couldn't let out. It was simply impossible.

So he just stood there, in the dark night gazing upon the thunder brewing sky, deep in thought. How did it came to this? Where was Lloyd? Was he okay? Why wasn't he waiting down here? Questions like that nagged at his mind and before he could move a Desian neared him and bowed one time before speaking.

"Lord Kratos."

Kratos ignored him and set his eyes upon the object in his hands and faintly wondered what it was. Never had he seen something such as that.

He tilted his hand, holding the bottle as if he was waiting for Kratos to take it, "I have had orders from Lord Yggdrasill to take away the living mana from the son of this inferior woman."

Anger built itself up in the angelic swordsman and Kratos felt his world collapse. It had always been destroyed anyway but this time the las bits of pure pieces had vanished as well, anger and anxiousness crossed the auburns face. "You.. you killed my son?!" He sheathed his sword and pointed it at the shocked half-elf.

The Desian quickly lowered his hands, and almost tumbled back. His eyes wide filled with shock. He didn't knew. "Y-your son? But I had orders.. I wasn't informed about this! Please, I beg you-"

"Kratos." A child-like familiar voice interrupted and the auburn was slightly startled at the voice. Mithos. However, his voice didn't sooth his pain or lusting anger.

"Mithos! Why did you gave him orders to kill my _son_?!" The still in despaired Kratos snapped at his former pupil.

"Is that how you are talking to someone who just saved your son?"

He flinched slightly, but did not dare to show it. Eyeing the young-looking blonde angel in front of him suspiciously as he spoke, "..What are you talking about."

Mithos Yggdrasill, Leader of Cruxis and the Desians looked at his former master, his saddened eyes seemed forced, yet it lightened him seeing the old look of Mithos once again. "I have seen him Kratos, from afar. He was dying, crying for help until he was rapidly weakening. I had our fellow Desian friend here use our newest technology, the mana absorber. He took out the last of the living mana inside your son. It was the only thing we could have done, he would have died anyway."

For a moment, Kratos remained silence, his sword fell numbly at his side. Trying to process the information he just received. Life was painful, but never had he ever felt this horrible. He had hoped there was a small chance Lloyd may had been alive and just ran off with Noishe. But.. now it seemed nothing more then a hopeless thought. His mana had been drained, he would never have survived that. Did he wanted to see his son? Yes. Did he wanted to see his lifeless body laying in the forest? Absolutely not. He was afraid to.. afraid to see what he would find.

Instead he merely looked at the blonde and spoke, "..For what purpose."

"By using the mana absorbed from your infant son I can try on making a clone only made out of mana. If things will work out he'll look just like Lloyd. And grow. Isn't that what you wanted? See your son, be with him and raise him." Yggdrasill said with his old high pitched voice.

* * *

Lloyd's eyes snapped open, a weird chill flowed through his veins as he stared up at the ceiling above him. He grimaced.

It reminded him of the cold breezily feeling he had last night when he stood on the balcony. He could feel something. A cold living being perhaps? But thats just weird, he thought.

He sighed and closed his eyes again, tucking at the soft blankets before thinking. Maybe it was a side effect of traveling through dimensions. He had to ask Raine when they came back.

* * *

"L-Lloyd?" The small half-elf boy questioned. Startled at this.. unexpected sight? Raine as well, felt her eyes widening slightly.

Right in front of them stood a thirteen year old brunette who looked a lot like their brother. Although his brown spiky hair waved more downward almost covering his right eye. He turned as his name had been called and Raine felt a chill run down her spine. The eyes of the brunette were cold yet somehow shocked. A combination of both perhaps. There was one thing however that quickly crossed her mind once she saw the boy; This wasn't their Lloyd.

**I tried not to let it sound confusing but I bet it did. Explanations are on the way. Please review? Or - cough - wish me a happy birthday? - cough -**


End file.
